


And now the rains weep o'er Bill's hall

by thebestdayisme



Series: Songs to fall for [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Bill Cipher, Siren Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestdayisme/pseuds/thebestdayisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot pirate AU where Bill is looking for treasure. He finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now the rains weep o'er Bill's hall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332591) by [crispyCh0colate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate). 



> the song i'm using in this is Rains of Castamere from Game of Thrones but the rendition I prefer is from Poala Bennet. I don't know where I found it but it sounds so eerie that I just had to use it.

_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_That I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat_

_That’s all the truth I know._

The one eyed pirate turned his ship towards the song that called to him. He didn’t notice the rocks, close enough to scrape his vessel. All of his attention was fixed on the singing. His crew were banging against the captain's own doors. He had locked them all up, knowing that they would be under the influence of the song. They would all want to jump ship, to meet the beautiful voices that raked through the air like claws.

He kept a firm grip on the wheel of the ship, noticing that his hands were shaking worse than when we was drunk off his ass. He would have to tell Tad about this, hopefully.

_In a coat of blue, a coat of gold,_

_A lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, My Lord_

_As long and sharp as yours._

The magic hung in the air like a heavy fog, if he had wanted to see the surrounding area he wouldn’t have been able to. About ten feet in front of the vessel was all that was clear to him. After that the world grew fuzzy.

The wind whipped his blond and black hair against his face, stinging his eyes. The pirates scarf had flown into the wind not long after entering the bay of sirens. It was his favorite scarf. It was golden with a brick pattern, and a glowing eye. When he wore that he had two eyes, now all he had was the one left over from the fight he won against the _Dream Demon_ in.

Thinking about other things than the singing helped him keep his focus. He would beat the damn creatures out there, he would be the first man to evade the claws of the Castamere…no. that wasn’t correct. The name of the bay was…something.

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_That lord of Castamere_

_But now the rains weep o’er his hall,_

_With no one there to hear._

Gravity Falls was the name of this little island. Because of the waterfall near the coastline. Not like anyone ever goes there to visit. No one makes it to the island and leaves again. The golden, one eyed pirate wasn’t planning on going to the island. He was planning on getting some of the diamonds that floated in the water.

It was another way for the sirens to attract the men towards their deadly waters. Only this time it was Bill Cipher, the _Dream Demon_ ’s Captain. The man who murdered villagers because he thought it was funny to watch people in pain.

He pushed people down flights of stairs, used people as literal puppets, hell he even hurt himself because the feeling felt so nice. He had no idea why people ran from pain.

Blue eyes peered out of the darkness at him, and it was just the eyes that he could see. However, he knew that the song was coming from a male siren. “What a lovely voice you have.” Bill spoke, he started to sweat from the need to crawl over the deck and down the mast into the young man's arms, now visible in a clear patch of sea. No fog hung over him.

He was glowing.

There was another idea that if he captured the siren he could cut the vocal cords out and sell them. Or even sell the beast off piece by piece.

_Yes, now the rains weep o’er his hall,_

_And not a soul to hear._

_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_That I must bow so low?_

The song commanded Bill to tell the siren his name, so that the magic could hold more power over him. The beast with blue eyes crept closer, obviously mad because the human was not his dinner already. There was something else in the air. Curiosity?

What harm would getting closer to the siren do? He was obviously in control of himself here? He just wanted a closer look. So he let go of the mast and took a single step down the stairs to the main deck.

What was he doing? Bill Cipher wasn’t going to be drowned and eaten by this beautiful monster.

He took another step. It couldn’t hurt.

If his voice was this beautiful how could the thing harm him? Obviously the siren was singing the song just for him. No one else. His crew could die, but he would live with the siren. Listening to the song for the rest of his life.

Another step

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_That’s all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold and a coat of blue,_

_A lion still has claws_

The sea water hit Bill in his face and he seemed to snap out of a trance, his feet on the main deck now. Only 15 feet from the edge of the ship. He’s been so stupid.

He relaxed and started up the steps when the blue eyes locked on his own golden brown eye. “Beautiful monster. That’s what you are. Beauty doesn’t make you a good person. And neither do scars make a man evil.” His brown hands gestured to himself, even though he was pure evil

He heard the banging off his crew even more down here and he remembered what he came to this bay for. The diamonds. Carefully he tied a rope around his waist and tied it to the railing of the stair case. Just in case. Then he walked closer to the edge of the ship and looked down.

There were diamonds floating in the water. He had no idea how but now he just had to get the net he set aside for this earlier.

_And mine are sharp and long, My Lord,_

_As long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_That lord of Castamere,_

He grabbed the net and lowered it down into the water.

The blue eyes siren slid of the rock he was perched on and into the water. There was no splash and the song continued on, even with the siren’s mouth below the water. He floated closer to the ship, all of the monster was submerged except for the top half of his face. His eyes never blinking in the otherworldly beauty. So blue they put any sea to shame and it was as if the sky had never dared such a beautiful hue.

The net slipped from his grasp and the pirate leaned over the railing to catch it. He did so, but barely. And now he was balancing on the railing, one foot off the ground and the other stretched towards the center of the ship to help keep his balance.

He was caught, because when he looked down at the end of the net the siren was there, touching the gems caught in the fishing mesh.

Bill saw the sirens teeth underwater as he sang and they looked normal. So his beating heart stilled for a moment, before the world was thrown upside down.

He hit the water that broke the magic of the song for a second and he thought clearly for the first time in more than ten minutes, then he rose above the water and heard the song once more.

Nothing mattered anymore, not now that he was here with the beautiful boy in front of him. His eyes were not the only thing beautiful, the hand he brought up to cup the one eyed pirates cheek was slender and had dark blue claws. They looked lovely. There was a dull feeling spreading out over his body. And the last thing he could see was the sight of a beautiful boy with teeth like a lions leaning in close and the pirate closed his eye one last time.

_But now the rains weep o’er his hall,_

_With no one there to hear._

_Yes, now the rains weep o’er his hall,_

_With not a soul to hear._

**Author's Note:**

> should I do more like this?


End file.
